When Dog Falls In Love
by Tetelle-chan
Summary: Sanji, jeune cuisinier dans un petit restaurant, subit des brimades tous les jours par deux de ses collègues qui le déprécient. Le patron ne semble pas en reste. Pourtant, une étonnante rencontre avec un petit animal risquerait bien de complètement bouleverser sa vie... - YAOI LEMON


C'était un jour de pluie ce jour-là. Si ce fut le matin ou le soir, je ne sais plus. Le rideau de pluie si épais m'empêchait de me souvenir à quel moment de la journée c'était. L'endroit ? Un carton. Ça je le sais, j'étais dans un carton vide et trempé : exactement comme je l'étais. Imbibé d'eau jusqu'aux os, le vent violent qui soufflait sur le pauvre petit être que j'étais... Ce jour-là j'aurais pu mourir. Mais non. J'aurais pu crever de froid et de faim tout seul dans mon misérable carton et personne ne s'en serait soucié. Et pourtant, j'ai été sauvé : _**Il **_ m'as sauvé. Au début je lui en ai voulu, je le haïssait même s'il m'avait aidé. Et puis j'ai commencé à le connaître, à l'apprécier. Et puis on ne se lâchait plus, on partait en ballade ensemble, on mangeait ensemble, on habitait ensemble... Quand il partait travailler, j'attendais à la maison avec impatience qu'il revienne, que je lui saute dessus et qu'il s'occupe de moi avec attention.

C'était mon maître après tout, mon précieux maître...

_**Est-ce que je l'aimais ... ?**_

**When Dog falls in love**

Mon nom est Sanji, j'ai 21 ans et je suis commis de cuisine dans un restaurant de seconde zone, « Le Baratie ». J'y travaille depuis près de deux ans et demi déjà et j'aime plus que tout mon métier. Je ne gravis pas vite les échelons mais je sais qu'un jour je réaliserais mon rêve : tenir le restaurant le plus côté du pays. Alors depuis des années, je sue eau et sang et mets tout mon cœur dans mes plats afin d'atteindre mon but. Le restaurant dans lequel j'exerce ma profession est pour moi comme une famille et c'est pourquoi je travaille de jour en jour d'autant plus dur pour les rendre fiers de moi. Notamment le chef de cuisine, Zeff, car j'ai l'impression que le vieil homme ne m'apprécie guère. Je ne connais pas la raison de cette dépréciation de sa part mais je suis déterminé à ce qu'il me reconnaisse comme un bon cuisinier dans le futur.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres, je nettoie le matériel, je lave les ingrédients, j'assure le service, je range les provisions et toutes les autres tâches qui m'incombent chaque jour durant. Rien de plus normal, excepté le fait que le restaurant était bondé et que l'on avait du mal à s'organiser en ce vendredi soir du mois de décembre. A 20h30, les tables étaient toutes pleines et archi pleines, c'était le bordel dans les cuisines. Tout le personnel était sur les nerfs et s'affairait à préparer plats, entrées, salades, desserts... On entrait et sortait dans la pièce comme dans un moulin et chacun esquissait des mouvements souples et acrobatiques afin de s'éviter les uns les autres dans cette pièce pas si grande que ça. A 23h15, les tables s'occupaient plus lentement que trois heures auparavant et l'agitation en cuisine s'apaisait quelque peu sans pour autant disparaître. Le chef me surveillait de près alors que j'apprêtais l'assiette d'un dessert que j'allais servir, à croire que je passais un examen ! Je sortis de l'endroit, assiette à la main, avec un sourire commercial et la déposa à la table qui la quémandait. Retour en cuisine, le vieil homme me toisait d'un regard pas très encourageant et je jugeais bon d'essayer de me faire petit, et ce pour je ne sais absolument pas quelle raison. Pour être victime de tant de ressentiment de sa part j'ai dû faire une énorme connerie pour laquelle je n'ai aucun souvenir. En tout cas, lorsque le vieux moustachu m'observait, je sentais la ondes négatives qui émanaient de lui et qui me flanquait la frousse. J'étais certain d'une chose, c'était que sa moustache tressée devait servir d'antennes ou quelque chose du genre, comme une fourmi. Je faisais la plonge quand Patty, un grand mec très abruti, trop musclé, chauve comme un petit pois et barbu, laissa tomber une assiette juste à mes pieds avec un sourire mauvais.

- Sanji tu pourrais faire attention putain ! C'est la vaisselle du restaurant, pas la tienne ! cria-t-il en feignant l'indignation.

Je me baissais pour ramasser les éclats de vaisselle en serrant les dents. Je le détestait. Je prenais les débris de céramique un à un et les déposait doucement dans mon tablier de manière à éviter toute coupure. Je tendais une main vers le dernier morceau quand un énorme pieds l'écrasa. Je poussa un cri de douleur lorsque le bout d'assiette me pénétra ma peau, il se brisa en plusieurs fragments, tous plantés dans ma chair. Je leva la tête vers mon tortionnaire qui souriait sadiquement. Patty me toisait de son regard supérieur et avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Je réprimais mes larmes autant que je le pouvais lorsqu'il retira sa lourde chaussure.

- Oups ! fit-il. Excuse-moi, j'ai _pas fait exprès_.

Je l'ignorais avec rage et jeta les débris dans une des poubelles avant de foncer vers les toilettes en empêchant les gouttes d'eau salées de perler sur mes joues. Au moment où je posais ma main intacte sur la poignée de la porte, j'entendis les rires moqueurs du plus grand crétin que le restaurant aie jamais eu dans ses cuisines et son acolyte :

- Hey Patty, souffla ce dernier, tu penses pas y être allé un peu fort cette fois ? Tu sais bien que les mains sont les choses les plus importantes dans la vie d'un cuisinier...

Bien évidemment qu'il le savait ! Et c'était bien pour ça que ce demeuré voulait me rendre inapte à travailler car une fois une blessure trop grave aux membres supérieurs, le blessé ne pourra plus jamais exercer ce métier si contraignant qu'est celui de cuisinier.

J'ouvris la porte...

- Quoi ?! Mais cette blondasse n'a aucun talent ! Et puis d'ailleurs je me demande comment elle a réussit à se faire engager cette lavette. Ce type ne pourra jamais devenir cuisinier dans cette vie comme dans une autre ! s'esclaffa le chauve

… et la claqua derrière moi avec violence. Je pris une puissante inspiration pour calmer la colère qui montait en moi et ouvrit le robinet. Je laissa l'eau couler quelques secondes puis passa ma main gauche, l'ensanglantée, sous le liquide avec une grimace de douleur. Ça piquait affreusement et encore, ce n'était que de l'eau... Ouvrant le placard à pharmacie vissé dans le mur, j'attrapai de la main libre l'alcool à 90 degrés, le coton et une pince à épiler. Une fois le saignement calmé par l'écoulement de l'eau, je retira mon tablier, l'enroula et le cala entre mes deux mâchoires. Je pris brusquement le désinfectant et vida la moitié de la bouteille sur la plaie. Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Je poussa un horrible hurlement de douleur qui, étouffé par le tissu blanc, se fit entendre comme un râle d'agonie. Les larmes coulaient, incontrôlables, et je mordais dans l'étoffe jusqu'à en avoir les gencives blanches. Une fois la douleur plus ou moins apaisée, je saisis la pince à épiler en essayant de voir les derniers petits débris ancrés dans ma chair. La plaie n'était pas jolie-jolie à voir mais j'étais prêt à virer toutes ces saloperies de céramique que j'avais dans la peau. Refermant de plus en plus les mâchoires sur le vêtement, je coinça un morceau entre les deux extrémités de l'outil et l'arracha brutalement et répéta la même action pour les autres. La douleur était presque impossible à supporter mais j'arrivais au bout des mes souffrances après avoir retiré le dernier morceau visible. Le sang avait recommencé à perler à grosses gouttes et j'avais la tête qui commençait à tourner. Trop de sang de perdu peut-être. Je pris le coton et épongea le liquide poisseux délicatement. Fouillant de la main valide dans le placard, j'attrapai une bobine de bandages et enroula la bande en pansement sur la main gauche. C'était mal fait mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Je sortis des toilettes, me dirigeant vers mon pan de cuisine en croisant au passage les deux zozos qui avaient finalement finit de rire. J'allais me munir de mon grand couteau de cuisine et découper les légumes qui m'étaient assignés mais le chef m'interpella avant.

- Blondie ! Tu vas me nettoyer ce putain de sol immédiatement avant qu'on soit infestés de rats et qu'un contrôle sanitaire nous fasse fermer qui foutrait tout le monde ici à la porte, toi compris dans le lot !

Il avait une manière d'amener les choses tellement... fine et délicate. Je m'exécuta et sortis la serpillière avec son si inséparable seau d'eau. Parfois je me demandais s'il n'était pas un genre de maniaque ou quelque chose de ce genre. En tout cas, si le balai brosse accompagné de sa loque humide n'étaient pas passés dans tous les recoins de la « salle d'opération » j'aurais pu avoir des ennuis et comme j'en avait assez eu pour la journée, le torchon se trimbala par terre sur absolument tous les carreaux du carrelage, ne laissant aucune saleté derrière lui.

Il était presque une heure du matin quand les tout derniers clients partirent et nous laissèrent enfin nettoyer la totalité du restaurant. Patty échappa comme à son habitude à cette corvée. Qu'est-ce que ça m'énervait les type dans son genre qui refourguaient tout le travail aux autres ! Ce qui faisait que les commis de cuisine comme moi et un autre jeune nommé Kobby, un garçon assez chétif, étions les bonniches de l'établissement alors on se tapait tout le sale boulot à la place des autres employés. Heureusement, le maître d'hôtel qui était un gars sympa nous aidait dès qu'il le pouvait. Kobby et moi l'appelions Sebastian parce qu'il faisait penser aux majordomes anglais avec ses cheveux noirs et son costume de pingouin mais nous ignorions son véritable prénom. Il disait que « Sebastian » lui plaisait et qu'il s'en suffirait alors on ne lui posait pas plus de questions sur le sujet. Il était grand et ses yeux sombres brillaient de malice lorsqu'il nous racontait des histoires sur des clients parfois vraiment pas banals. C'était seulement dans ces moments-là que je voyais la petite recrue se décontracter et s'amuser. En cuisine il était constamment tête baissée et s'excusait pour un rien, pleurant parfois sans raison, peureux aussi mais c'était un garçon très gentil. Après avoir enfinterminé le ménage, nous partîmes du restaurant, laissant le soin au maître d'hôtel de tout fermer derrière lui.

Le froid m'assaillit dès que je mis un pied dehors malgré l'écharpe, le manteau et les gants que je portais. Il faisait environ moins deux ou moins trois degrés, la température normale pour un mois de décembre mais cette normalité-là m'agressait la main gauche ainsi que mon nez qui, de lui-même, se mit à couler. La condensation transformait l'air que j'expirais en petite fumée blanche et à cette vue, une envie d'allumer une clope me pris. Sans réfléchir et par réflexe, j'enfouis la main qui avait l'habitude de chercher le paquet de cigarette dans ma poche avant de la retirer brutalement et de crier comme une fille, les larmes aux yeux tant la douleur était présente dans mon membre gauche. Accroupis comme un demeuré et tenant délicatement le douloureux morceau de mon corps dans sa consœur gantée, pleurant comme un pleurnichard jusqu'à-ce que je me rende compte de la pluie qui tombait lentement autour de moi. Levant le visage vers le ciel, je vis les gouttes en descendre tout doucement et se faire absorber par le sol gelé. Mais ce qui au départ se voulait être une simple petite averse se transforma en l'espace d'un instant en véritable déluge. Le moral étant déjà pas franchement au beau fixe, il me tomba carrément dans les chaussettes quand l'eau imbiba mes vêtements et me força à me lever pour rentrer chez moi en accélérant le pas. Sans courir, je me dirigeais rapidement vers les bâtiments qui siégeaient droits et immobiles depuis quelques décennies. Ce n'était que de simples résidences, pas très jolies et pas trop moches non plus mais c'était toujours plus confortable que la rue... Je secoua la tête en repensant à un épisode peu lumineux de ma vie et accéléra encore de manière à me retrouver en quelque secondes sur le palier du hall d'entrée.

Avant de pousser la porte je me retournais en croyant avoir entendu un bruit. Un genre de couinement. N'apercevant rien, j'ouvris la porte et pris les escaliers. Trois étages à monter matin et soir, pas d'ascenseur, juste le travail des jambes deux fois par jours. La cage d'escaliers était dans un état assez déplorable à cause des saletés que les locataires ou les squatteurs laissaient derrière eux et l'odeur assez nauséabonde qui y régnait n'arrangeait pas les choses, surtout que le proprio n'était pas un homme très fan de ménage.. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre histoire de rentrer me sécher le plus vite possible et en moins d'environ dix minutes je me retrouvais en face de la porte de mon appartement, haletant et détrempé. J'attendis de retrouver mon souffle avant de fouiller les poches de mon manteau afin d'y trouver mes clés. Les problèmes continuaient. J'avais beau parcourir tout l'espace dont étaient constituées mes poches, aucune trace de ces fichues clés. J'eus un flash remontant d'à peine une vingtaine de minutes -quand je cherchais mon paquet de cigarettes- et grommela en pensant que j'avais dû les faire tomber à ce moment-là. Je fis demi-tour en poussant un juron et redescendis les escaliers à toute vitesse. J'étais trempé jusqu'à l'os, j'avais froid, j'avais mal et j'étais d'humeur massacrante. Je sortis du bâtiment sans dépasser le proche, je tentais de déterminer si entre-temps l'averse s'était calmée mais apparemment c'était pire. La fine pluie de tout à l'heure s'était transformé en rideau d'eau presque opaque et ne laissait presque rien voir à travers, seulement des ombres. Je me mets à courir en prenant l'exact même chemin qu'à mon retour afin d'essayer de retrouver mes clés.

Après peut-être bien une heure de recherche sous la pluie battante, je retrouvais enfin ces satané clés qui étaient... dans une des poches de mon pantalon. N'ayant plus la force de courir, je rentrais chez moi en marchant, abattu par ma stupidité.

- Journée de merde, fait chier, grommelais-je.

En arrivant sous le porche de la résidence j'entendis à nouveau ces couinements. N'ayant plus de dignité à préserver pour le moment, chercher quelque chose qui n'était peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination ne semblait pas trop déranger. Pourtant, en prêtant une oreille attentive à ces petits bruits irréguliers, je pu en trouver l'origine.

Dans un carton complètement imbibé d'eau, une boule de poil trempée et boueuse était couchée et dans un état déplorable. Je m'accroupis en face du carton et tendis une main vers cette bêbête touffue. Que je manqua de me faire croquer. L'animal s'était à moitié redressé et montrait toutes les caractéristiques canines.

- Super, un chien, dis-je tout bas en observant la bestiole. Et un mec en plus.

Soudain, le chiot vacilla et s'écroula sur le sol de sa prison de carton. Je poussa un juron et pris le petit être avec ma main valide. Son petit corps gelé et détrempé semblait être sans vie mais je sentais sa respiration irrégulière, sa poitrine qui se levait et qui descendait. Il n'était pas mort. Mais pas loin. Constatant avec bonheur que l'intérieur de mon manteau était à moitié sec, je le couvris avec afin qu'il ne soit pas encore plus mouillé et frigorifié qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je maudissait déjà celui qui l'avait laissé là. Je me mis à courir avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait afin de l'amener au sec le plus rapidement possible. _Est-ce que les animaux sont autorisés dans l'immeuble ? _La question me traversa rapidement l'esprit mais pour le moment ce qui m'importait c'était que je ne voulais pas qu'il me crève dans les mains. Arrivé en vitesse sous le porche de la résidence, je m'apprêtais à pousser la porte que j'aperçus une affiche collée sur la porte avec comme gros titre « Nous rappelons à nos locataires que les animaux de compagnies ne sont pas autorisés dans les résidences Kamiki » Décidément..

- Journée de merde, fait vraiment chier.


End file.
